wot_vnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Kế hoạch phát triển WOT năm 2011-2012 (12/9/2011)
Các bạn thân mến, Đội phát triển WOT mang đến cho các bạn một cơ hội có một không hai để tiếp cận kế hoạch tổng thể về phát triển game trong gian đoạn 2011-2012! Việc công bố kế hoạch phát triển là một hiện tượng hiếm thấy trong ngành công nghiệp game, các bạn sẽ rất khó tìm thấy kế hoạch phát triển hằng năm của một dự án game. Chúng tôi tin chắc rằng chúng tôi sẽ thực hiện đầy đủ những gì chúng tôi đã lên kế hoạch vì mỗi thành viên trong nhóm chúng tôi đều là các chuyên gia trong lĩnh vực của mình. 300 chuyên gia trong nhóm phát triển đang làm việc để tạo các chế độ chơi mới, những mẫu tank mới, bản đồ mới và hiệu ứng hình ảnh mới, cũng như đưa những cập nhật đó lên máy chủ, vận hành chúng và làm những điều tốt nhất để khiến người chơi thấy thư giãn và tìm được niềm vui đích thực! Mọi người trong đội chúng tôi đều yêu thích công việc trong thế giới riêng của mình và hướng bản thân mình đến sự hoàn hảo cho chất lượng của WOT! Và bây giờ chúng tôi xin giới thiệu kế hoạch phát triển tổng thế của WOT gian đoạn 2011-2012. Xin lưu ý, đây là danh sách không đầy đủ và ngày giờ có thể thay đổi. Hãy xem thông tin chi tiết trong mỗi đợt cập nhật sắp tới. Bản đồ: * Mỗi bản cập nhật sẽ giới thiệu 1 đến 2 bản đồ mới. * Các bản đồ đặc trưng của vùng Bắc Mỹ được lên kế hoạch công bố và quý 4 năm 2011, sau đó, các khu vực sau sẽ được công bố: ** Châu Phi ** Nam Mỹ ** Châu Úc ** Trung Quốc, Hàn Quốc ** Nhật Bản Các bản đồ cho các khu vực trên vẫn đang được phát triển. Chi tiết về các bản đồ sẽ được thông báo cụ thể trong những đợt update. Xe tank: * Tank Mỹ: ** Tank hạng trung M4A3E2, Tank hạng nhẹ M-24 : Quý 3-2011; ** Pháo chống tank tự hành M8A, T49, M18 Hellcat, T28 Prototype : Quý 1-2012; ** Tank hạng nặng M103, T110, Pháo chống tank tự hành T25-2 : Quý 1-2012. * Tank Soviet: ** Tank hạng nhẹ T-50, T-50-2 : Quý 3-2011; ** Pháo chống tank tự hành Su-85 (I) : Quý 4-2011; ** Pháo chống tank tự hành Su-100M-1, Su-101, Su-122-54 : Quý 4-2011; ** Tank hạng nặng KV-1, KV-2, KV-4, T-150, ST I, Object 252 : Quý 1-2012. * Tank Đức: ** Tank hạng trung PzKpfwIV Hydraulic : Quý 4-2011; ** Pháo chống tank tự hành Marder III, Dicker Max, Nashorn, Sturer Emil, Jagdpanther II, E-100 : Quý 4-2011; ** Lựu pháo tự hành E-10, E-25, Jagdtiger Sd.Kfz. 185 (88/71) : Quý 2-2012. * Tank Pháp: ** Tank hạng nhẹ, trung và nặng Renault FT, Renault D1, Renault D2, Renault B1, ARL 44, AMX 50 100mm, AMX-50 120mm, Hotchkiss H35, AMX 38, AMX 40, AMX 13 75mm, AMX 13 90mm, Chatillon 25t, BDR G1B, AMX M4 (1945), AMX-50 B, AMX 12t , Lorraine 40t: Quý 4-2011; ** Lựu pháo tự hành Renault BS, Lorraine 39 L AM, AMX 13 AM 105mm, AMX 13 F3 AM, Lorraine155 (50), Lorraine155 (51), Bаt.-Chatillon AM 155mm : Quý 1-2012; ** Pháo chống tank tự hành Pak40 FCM 36 (f), 10.5cm leFH18 B2 (f), Panzerjäger 35R : Quý 1-2012; ** Pháo chống tank tự hành Renault FT AC, Lorraine 37 L AC, Somua SAu 40, Somua S 35 CA, ARL V 39, AMX AC Mle.1946, AMX AC Mle.1948, AMX50 Foch : Quý 1-2012; ** Tank hạng trung Renault G1R, light tank АМХ 13 FL11 : Quý 1-2012. * Dòng tank Anh: Quý 2-2012 * Dòng tank Nhật: Năm 2012 Các chế độ chơi mới: New Game Modes Company battle divisions: tier 10 max with no overall tier limitation, tiers 8, 6, and 4 max with the respective overall tier limitation - Q4 2011; Assault (one team attacks, the other one defends the base) and Encounter battle (two teams are to capture the base in the center of the map) - Q4 2011; Garage battle – players can use several tanks (one after another) in one battle (“limited respawn”) - Q1 2012; Escort (only a few tanks from the team have the ability to capture enemy's base, the opposite team is to stop potential invaders) - Q1 2012; Historical battle - faction based battles with historically justified restrictions on vehicles and modules available - 2012. Ultimate Conquest (Clan Wars) Fog of war in clan battles - Q4 2011; Cooldown period for destroyed vehicles - Q4 2011; Expansion of the global map. The following regions are going to be added in the prescribed order: North America, Africa, South America, Australia, Korea, China, Japan - 2012; Clan treasure transactions - 2012; Clan armoury, clan consumables and tanks - 2012. Performance and Game Client Packed resources decreasing map loading time - Q4 2011; Pre-caching – optimized vehicle model loading for Low-end PCs - Q4 2011; New firing effects, explosions, and other visual effects will be added gradually - Starting Q4 2011. New Features (Misc) Vehicle customization: camouflage and horn sounds - Q4 2011; Mini-map customization and new functionality - Q4 2011; Interface game tutorial - Q4 2011; Quick in-game violation report system - Q4 2011; New crew skills and perks - Starting Q4 2011; New aсhievements - Q1 2012; Expanded post-battle statistics, also accessible in garage menu - Q1 2012; Realistic vehicle physics - Q1 2012; Extended platoons for up to 5 players - Q1 2012; Improved match-making system - Q1 2012; National crew voices (crews of each nation speak their mother tongue) - 2012; Battle game tutorial - 2012; Commander’s chart - 2012; Improved chat functionality, official language-based chat subchannels - 2012. Notice! Release plans stated above are subject to change. The list of the specialties will extend with every update release! Stay tuned for more World of Tanks, that’s gonna be fun!